Humbug Christmas
by Sherwoods-GreenLady
Summary: Snape detests the holidays, but with Dumbledore's new plan this year, things are going to get worse. Or are they?


A/N: Well, it's the holiday season and I had the sudden urge to write this and on Christmas Eve of all days. It's only the beginning of it though, but I think it may be done by New Year's. For those of you who are fans of my other stories, I promise you I'll be back to those ones as soon as I get this Christmas stuff out of my system. This is definitely different from most of my previous stories but I hope you enjoy! Happy holidays!

**Humbug Christmas**

Chapter 1- It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas… unfortunetly.

The halls of Hogwarts were cheery this time of year. Suits of armor sang carols as students and teachers passed by, the Great Hall was decorated with trees and enchantments, and everyone was chattering excitedly about what they were getting for Christmas.

Severus Snape hated it.

He hurried down the center of the hallway, robes as dark as his eyes billowing more dramatically than usual around him. All high pitched giggling ended when he drew near and the armory quickly decided to rust. This brought a smirk to Snape's thin lips but no smile. He saved those for people of respectable intelligence, and thus far, he had yet to find one. The reason for why he was rushing down the ghastly decorated halls of Hogwarts though rose to the front of his mind once more, and the smirk was promptly replaced by a scowl.

McGonagall had informed him of a meeting in Dumbledore's office not moments ago while he was in the middle of grading papers. Usually this was his time of solace, uninterrupted by the outside world and pestering brats, but when the Headmaster called for a meeting it was expected that you attend. This wasn't to say he disrespected the aged man, quite the opposite actually. It was just that near the holidays Albus tended to veer closer to the edge of cheerful insanity. Snape assumed it had something to do with the vast amount of candy involved with it.

Severus came to an abrupt stop in front of a gargoyle wearing a Santa hat that constantly played Christmas songs. The hat was a new addition this year, a gift given to Dumbledore by one of his many eccentric friends.

"_Fruit cake._"

The gargoyle jumped to the side and Snape quickly got onto the rising steps, grateful to be rid of the singing hat. He soon reached the top where he rapt on the door to hear an "_Enter_", which he promptly obeyed.

The inside of Dumbledore's office was even more ghastly than the rest of Hogwarts. The potion master's eyes scanned the room to see every possible surface covered in something "Christmasy". Red and green garlands wrapped around pillars and railings, assaulting his eyes with their brightness. Enchanted snow fell from the ceiling, disappearing before it reached the room's occupants. Dumbledore sat behind his desk, looking cheerier than usual with a red hat with holly all over it on his head.

Alarms went off in Snape's head as soon as his eyes landed on the headmaster. Whenever he was this happy, it meant one thing only. He was planning something. And it seemed Snape wasn't the only one worried. McGonagall sat to one side of the room, sipping tea while she nervously glanced at Dumbledore. Flitwick was also there, looking even smaller than usual next to Hagrid who was also drinking tea but looked just as cheery as Dumbledore. This only gave Snape more incentive to be worried.

"Severus," Dumbledore said with what Snape interpreted as a plotting tone and an insane twinkle in his eye. "How kind of you to join us. Come, sit and make yourself comfortable." He gestured to an empty armchair next to McGonagall.

Snape slowly made his way to the seat, taking the time to glance questioningly towards McGonagall. She merely gave a curt shake of her head and pressed her lips thin in irritation. It seemed she was in the dark as much as the rest of them. When Severus was finally settled, though uncomfortably, and had a cup of conjured tea in hand, Dumbledore began.

"You are all probably wondering why I asked you here this afternoon…" He was answered with a silent room, though McGonagall did quickly nod agreement. Dumbledore's smile broadened and Snape felt his stomach plummet. This wasn't going to be good.

"As you all know," Dumbledore began. "Tomorrow is when students will be going home for the holidays. There are, of course, those that choose to stay at Hogwarts for this time." Snape was very aware of this but couldn't see where Albus was taking them with this. A piece seemed to click into place though as Snape glance back around at the office's occupants. Everyone in the room at that moment were the remainder of the staff that would be staying at Hogwarts for the duration of the holidays. Whatever Dumbledore was planning, had something to do with them and these remaining students. Snape felt his stomach drop a few more centimeters.

"What are you getting at, Albus?" McGonagall seemed to be getting irritated but this only made the headmaster chuckle softly.

"Now Minerva, be patient. I was just about to get to that part," McGonagall didn't seem any calmer but patiently sat there. "To answer your question though, I'm planning something new this year. Since it will be only us in this large school and eight remaining students, I thought it would be nice if we joined rooming." At this point, all jaws dropped except Hagrid's and Dumbledore's. Hagrid seemed thrilled at the idea and Dumbledore seemed to be reveling over the shock he ensued upon his staff members.

"Albus," Minerver said, the first to come partly out of her shock. "Are you suggesting that we all… sleep in the same quarters?"

"That's precisely what I am suggesting, Minerva. Of course, the adults will have their separate rooms and girls and boys will be separated, but we will be sharing a common room and everyone will be present for meals." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes looked into each of the teacher's as he continued. "I plan for this Christmas to be especially joyous. These students who remain are going to be away from their parents and I want them to feel as at home here as they can. We will all move in tomorrow after everyone has left and I have announced it to the remaining students. You are dismissed."

Snape quickly rose from his chair, regretting it as his stomach seemed to lurch in contempt. He was livid though his outward appearance didn't betray these feelings. It was enough that he had to see those insensitive brats in class, clumsily cutting and stirring, nearly causing disastrous explosions, but to live with them! He wasn't sure he could take it without breaking and being shipped off to St. Mungo's half-way though the holiday.

McGonagall seemed to be sharing similar feelings by the sour look on her face as she moved towards the exit and Flitwick had suddenly grown fidgety. Hagrid though, the large man with an even bigger heart, seemed to bounce when he walked. A smile cracked his face in two as he jabbered on with excitement.

"I say, this is goin' ta be the best Christmas ever," he joyously boomed in a gruff voice. "And I'll be able ta spend more time with 'Arry and Ron, an' 'Ermione too…" The half-giant was still chattering on but Severus was no longer listening as a sudden drop occurred in his gut. He could now hear the pounding of his blood in his ears as his speeding heart pumped it faster through his veins. He'd forgotten in his moment of shock who the remaining students were. The sudden realization that he would be spending his Christmas holiday with the Gryffindor's golden trio sent a sudden wave of doom crashing against Snape's carefully built defenses. Christmas had suddenly gotten worse.

A/N: Well, that's the first chapter. I don't know if I'll make it into a romance or not, but I'm inching towards that. I've never done a romance, but we'll see... Any suggestions? Who wants a romance? It would be a SS/HG though 'cause i can't really write anything else.


End file.
